Modern photography has undergone significant paradigm shift by moving almost exclusively to the digital domain. Proliferation of Digital Still Cameras equipped with powerful image processing chips has opened new avenues for achieving excellent shots even in adverse shooting conditions. One of the common problems well known in traditional (film) photography is associated with taking an image in poor lighting conditions. In order to get enough light to produce a bright image the exposure time is increased thus causing blurring due to the trembling of the hand. In order to cope with this effect various solutions have been proposed in the past. Among those are: a mechanical stabilizer incorporated either into the lens or into the sensor. Advanced gyro mechanism for tracking camera movement is used for compensating hand trembling during long exposure shots.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel approaches in digital photography to enhance digital imaging.
Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent after reading the present specification and considering the accompanying figures.